Radio-frequency identification (RFID) devices are known. In particular, it is known to provide a sticker, adapted to be affixed to a surface, that includes an RFID transponder. The RFID transponder may interface with various other devices, and is provided appropriate circuitry and memory to perform desired tasks.
However, known RFID devices are lacking. In particular, known RFID devices, and RFID systems, do not provide desired capabilities to be altered in the field, i.e., after the RFID device has been put into use by a customer, for example. The invention addresses this and other shortcomings of known technology.